Honorable Redemption
by hjuliad
Summary: Raph reunites with an old friend, only to find that she is the Shredder's daughter and Karai's half-sister. Karai abandons the Foot to become an honorable kuniochi; Shredder survived his fall from Sacks' tower and wants revenge on his daughters and the turtles. RaphxOC LeoxKarai Later chaps contain sexual situations
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Just for reference, this story is based on the 2014 movie directed by Michael Bay. I pull details from that storyline, but I've tried to explain things as well as I can if you haven't seen the movie.**

 **This prologue is basically a huge intro to Anne (my made up character, Karai's sister) and Karai. It also explains how Karai decided to leave the Foot Clan.**

 **For future reference, I will mark chapters that contain sex or sexual situations with an "M" rating. You can just read those chapters if you like that kind of thing (I know I am...) or you can read the whole thing and skip those parts. The main love story is between Raphael and Anne, but there is slight Karai x Leonardo.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Honorable Redemption**

The first time that Raphael met Anne, she was five years old and lost. He recalled her innocent, sweet face and the scared expression she wore as she scurried through the streets, dodging tall men and women. It was late and darkness had already descended on the city. Anne had colorless eyes that occasionally looked pale green in the glow of the street lamps. Her hair was short, blonde, and fluffy. Raph was six and Master Splinter was already impressed with his second oldest son's ninja abilities.

Raph was sneaking about, gazing out of sewage grates so he could observe the outside world. Finally, he grew frustrated from the limited view and he crawled onto a dark and deserted street. He was the biggest turtle of his brothers at the time, but he was still as small as a human child.

She was crying, curled up in a ball down a narrow alleyway. He heard her tiny sobs and approached silently, keeping to the shadows just like Master Splinter taught him.

"Are you okay?"

Anne gasped in surprise, straining her eyes to see who had spoken. Raph had naturally better eyesight than a human and could make her face out easily. "Who are you?"

Raph, unthinking, told her his name. "What 'bout ya?"

"I call myself Anne." She whispered so lowly that Raph could barely hear. He didn't really think about the way she phrased that sentence—he didn't think about it until he was several years older.

"Why are ya alone, Anne?"

"My mommy left me."

"Where'd she go?"

"With a man. I don't know where. She hasn't come back." Raph didn't think he should leave a defenseless little girl alone in the dark, so he sat with her and talked with her for a while. She was small for a child, smaller than Raphael thought was normal.

A week later, Raphael revealed himself to Anne.

Her colorless eyes grew wide as saucers and her little mouth formed an 'O' of surprise. "You're a… a _turtle_!" Raphael thought she would be disgusted with him, with his inhuman form, but she was only fascinated. Master Splinter had always told Raphael and his brothers that humans would not be accepting of their appearances, even if they helped the humans.

Anne approached him and touched his shoulder, trailing her fingers down his arm. "Your skin is hard." She giggled and touched what would have been a human man's chest, but was his plastron. She knocked on it; the vibrations made Raphael shiver inside his shell.

"You're soft." Raphael observed, brushing his three fingers against her neck and the underside of her arm. This was the closest he'd ever been to a human. "Annie, your hair…" He'd never felt hair before. Although Anne's was dirty, Raphael noted that it was still smooth.

"Only three fingers." Anne whispered, taking his large hand in both of hers. Suddenly, Anne hugged Raph hard, squishing him against her. "Thank you for being my friend, Raph."

The next night, Anne told Raph that her mom's friend had come to take Anne away. "She is an acrobat trainer." Anne told Raph. They sat close to each other, arms pressed together. Anne rested her head on Raph's shoulder. "And she is going to take me to Japan to become a kunoichi from a great master."

"I'm gonna miss ya, Annie."

"Me too." That was the last time Raph ever saw Anne. He never told anyone about her, but he really did miss her after she was gone. Whenever he went to see Anne, he was able to talk to her easily. She was understanding and didn't make fun of him. Anne was his first crush even though they had both been so young (and different species). Eventually, his memory of Anne faded and he could hardly recall what she'd looked like. All he knew was that she'd had gray eyes and that she'd been sweet—and a good listener.

* * *

Anne had all of her mother's features. She didn't look half-Japanese except for her slight size. Her eyes weren't slanted, not even a bit. Her hair was pale blonde. She and Karai couldn't be more opposite in appearance. And, at first, they were very different in temperament. Eventually, Anne realized that she would have to harden herself to Shredder and Karai to survive. So she did.

Shedder, at a low point in his life, had briefly had an affair with an unnamed woman with pale blonde hair. Sometime after his horrific disfigurement, he'd decided that screwing the American woman would be acceptable. Anne was the product of his momentary lapse of judgement. He found out about her from an acquaintance (the same acrobat who found the mother and child on the streets in New York). Anne had a promising future in acrobatics, but Shredder found a different way for Anne to train.

When Shredder discovered the existence of his illicit child, he'd seized his opportunity. Karai now had a partner—someone to push Karai to become better and stronger. The two were fierce competition. They trained hard their entire lives. When Karai was sixteen and Anne was fifteen, Shredder sent his youngest on her first mission. He didn't dare risk Karai's precious life.

He hadn't expected her to come back alive. She was illicit and her existence shamed Shredder. No matter how he tried, Shredder couldn't get rid of Anne. It was almost as if she refused to die in spite of him. When Shredder trained Anne, he was brutal in his attacks and held nothing back. She trained to be hard, cruel, but didn't turn out that way. It was Karai who became Shredder's protégé, just as Shredder intended. She obeyed his every command and didn't blink an eye when Anne disappeared on her last mission for Shredder.

Anne grew up in an environment where she was not cared about or loved. She was merely a weapon that Shredder used whenever was necessary. When Anne ran away, she was nineteen.

That was also the year that the Shredder and Karai went to New York and encountered the turtles. While they battled Splinter, Anne was training with the mystic ninjas in the rural areas of Japan. They knew that Anne was not made to be a ninja. She was fast, skilled, and flexible, but she exceeded in the art of sneaking and spying. After two months, Anne went to London and was hired to steal information for a large company. She was well-paid and had discovered her calling.

Anne stole for the rich until she turned twenty. She obtained information as well as priceless artifacts—for a price. By that time, she'd made a name for herself. Karai noticed this. Karai dabbled in leading the Foot Clan, but her many encounters with Leonardo left her unsure of her path. Was is honorable? Was Karai a monster, just like her father?

Maybe Karai was lonely without her father, Anne thought, when Karai first contacted her sister. It was several months after Shredder had fallen off the Sachs building.

"You know what has happened by now." Karai said, pressing her cellphone harder against her cheek. Sachs was lounging on a couch. They were in hiding, but Karai was tired of his orders. She was tired of him and Shredder. His armor had protected him and he had survived the fall, but Shredder was still healing from the damage he'd sustained. "I can no longer follow our father."

"Why now? Why have you changed your mind?" It didn't surprise Anne that Shredder had mysteriously survived his incident.

Karai was silent for a long time. The ends of her hair weren't red anymore. "Someone has… changed my mind."

"Who? A man?" _Karai doesn't have relationships… or flirtations…_

"Something like that."

Karai disappeared the next night and went to Anne, who was currently working in Quebec. Anne forgave her sister for everything that had happened. Although they held no love for each other when they were growing up, Anne hoped that she and Karai could heal their sisterly bonds. "I have no honor, Anne. I'm not a true kunoichi. I've hurt people, innocent people… I…"

"Neither am I." Anne told Karai, "Tell me about your man." Karai was almost tempted to laugh. Anne was always able to spin and turn a conversation.

"His name is… Leonardo."

Anne's eyes widened. There was no way. No way, right? Karai didn't tell Anne that he was a mutant turtle; she didn't want her only friend to turn away from her. Anne didn't tell Karai why Leonardo's name sounded so familiar. _It can't be. I imagined Raphael because I was a lonely little girl without any friends. He was never real and neither were the brothers he always told me about. Right?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Don't forget to review the prologue and the first chapter! Don't hold back. Tell me what you think so far, good or bad.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **1** **:**

Karai wasn't going to hide from Shredder, but she forced Anne to avoid him. Anne continued her spy work. Her next job was in New York and Karai couldn't help but follow. Anne had stolen enough money in the past year that she and Karai could live comfortably indefinitely. When Anne was contracted out to discover more about the Foot Clan, she winced at the job. Still, she couldn't resist and kept the mission secret from Karai. She referred to her boss as BB—the Big Boss. His real name was easily forgettable, so that seemed like the best option. Anne was a good spy: she didn't ask why he needed information on the Foot Clan. Curious spies usually ended up dead. Anne sewed her mouth shut.

Anne stalked several of the Foot soldiers for a few days, snapping pictures of them for her boss. She usually perched on a rooftop and watched them through binoculars. The soldiers never spoke to each other and moved silently wherever they went. They were unnaturally still and never seemed to hear or sense Anne nearby. "I need you to get in contact with the Foot leader, Anne." Her boss told her after the first couple of days. Anne was perched at his desk while he restlessly paced the floors. John Feathers, his tech man, was tapping away at his laptop, scrolling through the photos that Anne had taken.

"How can you guarantee that they won't kill me?" Anne asked, placing her hand on her hip. She wasn't really worried about herself, but she wanted to know what BB would say.

He glared at her, showing that he honestly didn't care what happened to Anne. "I'm sure you can take care of yourself." BB was just angry. He'd hired a chauffeur to take Anne anywhere she needed to go while she was patrolling, but Anne made him drive her through SoHo so she could go shopping, to Chinatown to buy illegal purses and movies, and to Times Square so she could sightsee instead. When Anne had tried to point out to BB that she couldn't be driven around at night while she was creeping on Foot soldiers, he became offended and stomped away from her.

BB had the temperament of a child.

"How are those pictures, John? Do you need more?" Anne asked John instead of commenting on BB's immaturity, pretending that she cared. He muttered something under his breath, otherwise ignoring her statement. She shrugged it off. Anne was already tired of this job.

It was only an hour until dark and Anne wanted to go home to the apartment she rented while in New York. Karai hadn't returned home in twelve hours, but Anne had received a reassuring text from her before arriving to talk to Big Boss. "None of the information that you've gathered is enough to point us in the direction of the Foot leader. I need to know who he is."

Anne knew who the leader was, but she wasn't about to give BB that information. She knew it was time to cut ties with him and his psychotic agenda. Shredder and Sachs would surely kill BB—after laughing at his lame attempts to coerce them into working for him.

"Check this out." Anne looked at John's computer screen, not missing the sexual look he gave her. He thought she looked damn good in her tight black and neon green leather attire. It was the outfit Anne wore when she was riding her bike—it was fast and she needed to protect her body in case she was thrown off. She also had to be able to hide her metal tessens (or fans), throwing stars, and other assorted weapons. Her pants were easy to move round in and her leather jacket was tight, but could carry all of her weapons.

John pointed out the blurry figures in the image. This wasn't a photo she had taken, but one from a local news channel. A woman named April O'Neill was reporting: "Perhaps vigilantes seeking justice, or a bad photo. These figures have never been spotted before, so it is doubtful that they are crime fighters." She was definitely toning down their heroics. Anne recalled that Karai's want-to-be boyfriend was a vigilante who she fought on several occasions while still in league with the Shredder. It seemed strange that O'Neill wasn't looking into the sightings more seriously.

"Looks like nothing to me." Anne said, uninterested. She left John's side and picked of her all-black riding helmet. "I'm leaving if there's nothing else."

"Get that information for me, Anne." BB glared in her direction, but she only rolled her eyes as she turned around.

"Wait. I think this is really something." John insisted, "These guys are _huge_ , Anne."

"Blah, blah…" Anne wasn't about to pretend that 'these guys' were anybody important if she endangered the mysterious Leonardo. She walked out then. By the time Anne made it through the building, the busy lobby, and was in the parking garage, night was on the city.

Anne quickly braided her long, blonde hair and tied it off. She tucked it against her skull and almost put her helmet on when her phone started buzzing. "Yes?"

"It's me, Annie." Karai sounded out of breath. "I just escaped some of the Foot. Shredder knows I'm here." While Karai hadn't been hiding from Shredder, the young women hadn't wanted him to know their whereabouts.

"Where are you?" Anne could barely hear her sister over the roar of Karai's own bike, a hot red one of the same model as Anne's. Both were Yamahas and had six speed transmissions. Anne's was all black—most of the paint was matte, but there were a few shiny stripes down each side. Karai quickly gave her location.

"Are you compromised?" Karai didn't act confused by Anne's 'spy talk.'

"No. They haven't found me yet—wait."

Anne's breath caught and she gripped the phone tightly in her fist. Panic had begun to seize her. Anne tried to calm down, to meditate, but her focus was slipping. _Not Karai. She's all I have left._

"I think there's a fight happening." Karai was silent. "Anne—it's Leo! He's fighting the Foot with his brothers!"

"Brothers?" Anne gasped. _It wasn't my imagination. It was all true! Raph_!

"They're losing. I have to help."

"NO! Do not engage. I'll be there in a few minutes!" Anne hung up before Karai could reply and pushed her phone deep into her jacket pocket. She jammed her helmet on, cut on the engine, and zipped out of the parking deck. Her bike was fast and had a four cylinder engine. The gears on her bike shifted smoothly and Anne flew. She loved it when her bike reacted perfectly in time with her. If she had more time to appreciate it, she would have. People cursed her as she sped through traffic, weaving in and out of cars. Anne rode hard until she came to the location that Karai had indicated. She slowed so she would be able to find her sister.

She finally spotted Karai perched on her bike down a side street. She pulled up next to her. Karai was holding her helmet on her lap, along with one double-edged tanto. Anne could hear grunts coming from down the road. Was Raph actually there?

"How many?"

"Gotta be more than sixty or seventy." Karai told her without turning.

Anne's eyes widened. "Damn." That was a ridiculous amount of Foot soldiers. What was Shredder doing to recruit so many well-trained ninjas?

"Here's the plan." Karai's face was expressionless, but Anne could feel anger and determination rolling through Karai's tense body. When she was in this mode, Anne made sure she paid attention. When they were younger, Karai was always the leader… the boss. Anne was never good enough or smart enough to make the plan. Was this aspect of their relationship going to remain the same? Apparently so.

After Karai had laid out the situation and what was going to happen, she finally looked at Anne for the first time since she'd arrived. "Are you okay with that?"

 _Alrighty… that's a step in the right direction, I guess_. Anne only nodded her confirmation.

"When you see them, you can't freak out. Don't think about it. Just attack." Karai didn't think that Anne knew they were mutated turtles. Well, she was about to find out.

"Let's do it."

* * *

 **Please review review review! Karai and Anne are about to meet the turtles for the first time since becoming good.**

 **I already have Chapter 2 written and if I get enough reviews, I promise to post it quickly! If not, I'll leave you at this cliffhanger! Haha, evil laugh! And soon—there will be lemons! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Because TheLadyOfSouls asked so nicely, here it is...**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Anne held a long staff tucked under her arm, pressed against her upper back. Suddenly, Karai's engine roared to life and she revved it. This was a bad idea. Anne thought of Raphael and took a deep breath, calming her rapid breathing. Anne pushed her bike into gear, using only one hand. She evaluated the scene as she turned onto the street. Each turtle was surrounded by nearly twenty Foot soldiers. She watched as the turtles slashed, flipped, and tried to take them down. But the soldiers were too resilient. What the…? Suddenly, the turtle in the blue mask wacked off the head of one of the soldiers. Its neck sparked.

"Robots!" cried Anne. She was sorely tempted to roll her eyes at her father's stupid ingenious. She didn't take the time to study the turtles or the fact that they were _real_! Anne let the bo slide further out of her hand so that it almost touched the ground, then she held it outwards as she zoomed by a group of the Foot. They were knocked off their feet. Some slammed hard enough into the pavement that they sparked and died. Anne whipped past them, whacking them to the ground. Anne made a gleeful noise behind her helmet, enjoying herself immensely. Her bike skidded to a halt at the end of the street and she burned rubber spinning around. Sorry, tires.

The Foot bots took in this new threat and began running at Anne. Karai came up behind the bots and, taking both hands off the handle bars, she sliced through the weak parts of their necks with her tantos.

"Nice move." Anne commented. She gave her sister a thumbs up as she went by.

"Get back in the game." Karai grunted, but Anne knew she was smiling.

Anne spurred her bike into gear and pulled out a few throwing stars. The bots didn't have time to react. She tossed them hard enough that they became embedded in the bots' metal skulls. She approached the Foot soldiers at a fast speed, throwing them off balance again with her bo. It was like knocking over bowling pins.

The turtles were full of awe at this point. Anne saw the turtle with the red mask. Somehow, instinctively, she knew that he was Raphael. He was stabbing bots with his sai, a weapon that Anne had never been good at wielding. He certainly was much bigger than his six-year-old turtle self, Anne thought. Her eyes widened behind her visor as two Foot bots back flipped to get out of her way and approached Raphael from behind.

They each had four arms. They raised those arms, full of sharp and wicked weapons, to hack off Raphael's head. "Raphael!" Anne screamed as loud as her vocal cords could allow and barreled straight into those bots, unthinking. Anne hit one with the bo, slipping it out from under her arm. The bike crashed into them and she was thrown off head first, landing on hard pavement.

"Anne!" She didn't have time to react when a Foot soldier suddenly raised its katana and sliced downwards, red eyes intent on killing her. In a flash, a three fingered green hand gripping a sai stopped the blade inches from Anne's face. She had the sense to roll out the way, pulling her fans out of their cases against her thighs. She whipped them open; the metal rang. She sharpened the edges almost every day, so when she sliced at the bot's neck, its head came clean off.

Anne was trained first as an acrobat. It showed in her fighting style as she bent backwards, hands on the rough ground, and flipped away from a bot's onslaught. Her kicks were high and she spun in the air, her razor-sharp fans slicing any metalloid that came near her. The helmet prevented Anne from seeing everything; however, so she was grateful when Raphael bumped against her back. His shell was hard and textured, but she couldn't feel it through her torn leather jacket.

The bots soon realized that defeat was inevitable and accepted that they would have to retreat. Either that, Karai thought, or the Shredder has called them back, perplexed by his daughters' interference. Perhaps he had some sort of remote control over them.

"Come on, Leo! We got 'em on the run now!" Raphael nearly growled, his blood pumping fast from the adrenaline. Luckily, Leo was calm enough to know that would be pointless. They were retreating, battle won.

"Forget it. We took care of them."

"Yeah we did!" Mikey said, pumping his fist in the air and then doing a little dance. Donnie grinned appropriately, hands on his sides. He slid his bo back in the holder on his shell, then bent to rifle through the dead Foot bots that littered the ground. He murmured appreciatively at the technology and engineering that was used.

Suddenly, Leo seemed to remember the two women who had come to their rescue. Karai jumped off her bike after cutting the engine. She ran to Anne and touched her shoulder. "Okay?"

"Okay." Anne said, trying to catch her breath. She hadn't been in a battle in a long time and her rush was beginning to fade.

"I can't believe you still use those stupid fans. You haven't found something better yet?"

Anne frowned incredulously. "I just kicked ass with my stupid fans. Why would I need to find a new weapon?" With a flick of her wrist, her tessens were folded and Anne had slipped them back into their cases. Of course Karai had found something to criticize.

"Those aren't realistic! You don't still use your kakute, do you?" Karai said, waving her hands around angrily. Anne didn't reply, so Karai took that as confirmation. "Why don't you listen to me?"

Leo's eyes widened with recognition. "Karai?"

She straightened quickly, tensing. She suddenly remembered that they weren't alone. They weren't in Japan, training at their father's vast estate. Finally, with a sigh, she removed her helmet to reveal dark hair dyed red at the tips. "Hey, Leo. Long time, no see."

" _You_ helped us. Fucking great." Raph said, crossing his arms over his plastron. If he had eyebrows, he would have arched them for comical effect.

"I'm not part of the Foot anymore! I swear! I left them and I'm on the run now."

"You lie to us all the time, Karai." Raph pointed out. "It's true," Donnie said thoughtfully, placing his (chin?) in two of his fingers.

"This time I'm not. In fact, I have information for you that might make you believe me." Karai waited for them to ask out of pure curiosity. She was going to make them beg for the information. Mikey would probably break first. Karai glanced at Anne. "Why aren't you freaking out? You do realize that you're standing next to four mutant turtles, right?"

"I'm not blind." Anne grumbled.

"Who's this?" Mikey asked, staring at Anne. His eyes looked bright, almost like a child's. Anne realized she still wore her helmet.

"Oh, that's Anne… my sister." Their mouths dropped open at this new turn of events.

Anne shook out her hair so her pale braid fell halfway down her back, then she smiled at the gaping turtles while holding her helmet in one arm. Mikey suddenly got more interested. He was at her side in an instant; Anne hadn't seen him move. "Name's Michelangelo," Mikey said smoothly, holding out his hand. "Hi," Anne said, moving to shake his hand. He nearly exploded on the spot, sighing with happiness.

"Annie?"

Raphael's breath was stuck in his throat, along with most of his voice. He could only spit out her name and even that was a struggle. He stared at the young woman who used to be only five years old, innocent and alone. Anne relaxed, relieved. She hadn't been sure if he would remember her or not, considering they'd only been childhood friends for a short amount of time.

"Raph." He, too, seemed relieved that she remembered him. Then, his eyes narrowed.

"You're Shredder's daughter?" He turned to Leo. "You and I sure can pick 'em."

Leo and Karai looked beyond confused. Karai addressed Anne, "How do you know them? Did you know the whole time that they were turtles when I was telling you about Leo?" Anne only nodded meekly, avoiding eye contact.

"You talk about me?" Leo asked, staring at the beautiful female ninja. He was flattered.

"Not now, Leo!"

Ignoring their bickering, Anne addressed the biggest turtle, "Raph, I didn't know at the time that I was Shredder's daughter. I only found out when I went to train in Japan. I was never part of the Foot. Shredder hated me and tried to have me killed several times. I barely escaped."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Raphael bellowed angrily. "How do we know you're not lying?"

Anne narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger at his chest. "It would make sense if you shut up and listened for half a second, you arrogant hothead!" This wasn't how Anne had expected their reunion to take place. Raph hadn't been this rude or mean when they were children. In fact, he seemed like the angriest turtle out of the bunch. Leo was certainly the most serious.

Mikey gasped, "Oooh…."

"Did she just…?" muttered Donnie. Suddenly, something in the pack on Donnie's shell started beeping. "Uh oh… that's the police scanner!"

"Shit. Not the men in blue." Raph said, twirling his sai in his hands before shoving them back in their respective spots on his belt.

"Language," Leo grunted. He turned to Karai. "Look, Karai, we can't trust you until you explain what is happening."

"Follow us home and I'll tell you everything." Karai promised, putting her helmet back on. She quickly turned to her bike.

"Probably a trap." Raph unhelpfully pointed out.

"You little…" Anne was interrupted when Karai suddenly revved her engine, drowning out any of Anne's insults. Instead, she grumbled to herself and picked up her poor bike. Long scratches bisected the side she'd landed on, cutting through the black paint. The mirror on that side was broken as well. It still ran, though. As she and her sister took off, the turtles leaped to the rooftops to follow.

* * *

 **What do you think? Review, review, review please! Or email me if you would like to chat about how the story is progressing. I have a vague idea of how things will end up, but I would love your opinions and advice.**

 **I'm looking for a few TMNT communities that will accept my story. PM, email, or review if you know of one or have one that you'd like to put** _ **Honorable Redemption**_ **in. Thanks! That would be so helpful! :)**

 **Also, semi-lemons will probably be in the next chapter!**


	4. Flashback 1: First Impressions

**Flashback:**

ANNE NEVER HAD A NORMAL CHILDHOOD. By the time she was six, she and her acrobat trainer left for Japan. She could still recall her first impression of the Shredder. Men in black outfits led her through his vast estate, passed beautifully landscaped inner gardens with fountains and cherry blossom trees, across small bridges that rose over small streams that fed into a large koi pond, until they finally reached his training dojo. He had three, but this was his personal training area that only he was allowed to use.

The ninjas slid open the wood and paper doors that Anne had seen in movies. She was in awe of the vast room. The middle was entirely empty, but the walls were covered in all manner of weaponry. A shiver went through Anne's spine, but she slowly walked forward and the men shut her inside.

It was dark and slightly cold. Anne didn't know what to do and wished her acrobat coach was with her now, but the woman hadn't been permitted into the Shredder's dojo. Anne was too afraid to move. Was it a test? What did Anne need to do to pass?

Suddenly, the shadows seemed to ripple and form—a large man stepped out of the darkness. He wore only loose-fitting cotton pants and a matching long-sleeved shirt. Anne's heart was beating rapidly and she couldn't hold in a gasp when he came close enough that she could see his face. The Shredder was horrifically scarred. His face was a mass of old silver and pink scars. One of his eyes had what looked to be a cataract, but wasn't.

"Your mother never told you what I looked like, rat?" She trembled, but shook her head quickly. Shredder glared at the little girl, but studied her. "You're small, but quick. You will be trained and you will be deadly."

Anne didn't meet Karai for another few weeks. She trained with her coach for three days every week, but the rest was spent with Master Shredder or one of his most proficient pupils. Once again, Anne was led into Shredder's dojo.

Karai was sitting on the floor sharpening her tessen. Anne didn't see the harm in another little girl, so she approached without caution. "What's that?" Anne asked curiously.

Karai looked up sharply. Her dark hair was shaggy, but well kept. Master Shredder expected both of his daughters to look pristine at all times. "You're supposed to be my sister? That's insulting." Anne's eyes widened and then she began to tear up. "Now you're crying, rat? How pathetic." Karai stood quickly and pushed Anne so hard that the child lost her balance and fell on her bottom.

Even though she cried and bled, neither Karai nor Shredder cared. Even Anne's coach didn't care. It didn't take long for Anne to learn to toughen up or be killed. When Anne was eleven, her coach left her to go back to the states. She still kept up her acrobatic training because Master Shredder required it, but her only ally abandoned her. Just like her mother did.

"You'll never be as strong as me." Karai told Anne while they were training, holding her arm trapped with one leg and her neck in a strangle lock. Karai was bigger than Anne. She was already several inches taller. Anne choked, trying to pull her other arm out from under her stomach. She was being crushed. Black dots danced across her eyelids and her vision began to fade. All Anne could hear was Karai's taunting voice that first day: _pathetic, pathetic, rat, pathetic_. Rat.

Anne bucked backwards with sudden strength. The back of her skull met Karai's nose, breaking it instantly. She was startled, but didn't let go. While Karai was distracted, Anne twisted onto her side, pulling one arm free. She elbowed Karai in her solar plexus. Karai gasped, unable to breathe. Blood was gushing down her chin. Anne was able to dislodge Karai and roll onto her back. She pulled her legs to her knees and kicked Karai, throwing the bigger girl off.

Anne was breathing hard, but it was a victory. Her first. Who's pathetic now? Instead of saying anything, she just stood and walked out of the dojo. Shredder watched the whole fight, but never commented. He never helped Anne, even when she was being deprived of oxygen. Not when Karai was trying to kill her.

"He doesn't care." Anne whispered to herself, walking quickly back to her room so no one would bother her. "No one does." Finally in solitude, Anne showered and sat cross-legged on the floor to meditate. All she could think of was her lack of companionship in Japan. She was American and none of the other Foot Soldiers liked to talk to her. Even if she did speak their language, most looked down on her. She was only able to talk to Karai and Master Shredder.

Anne thought of New York and remembered the little boy who was really a turtle. _Raphael._ Anne tried to sleep, but she couldn't get her mind off of the city and her first friend. That was her only comfort that night. The next morning, Anne got up to train with Karai.

* * *

 **This was a very short, quick flashback describing Anne and Karai's difficult childhood before I continue on with the story. I might have these periodically sprinkled throughout the story. The next chapter is written and I'm editing it now!**

 **Please let me know of any communities that I could put HR in! Thanks!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Don't hold back, tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 3 ( M rating)

**IMPORTANT:**

 **I think I may have screwed up the timeline in this story, so I'm going to fix it now: Karai goes to New York and first encounters the turtles (Michael Bay's new TMNT movie) while Anne is training with some mystic ninja warriors. After Shredder falls off the Sack's building, Karai takes over the Foot Clan and becomes more directly involved with Leo. Anne is busy with her spy work all during this time. Shredder has been healing up for several months, probably about six-seven. After almost a year, Karai finally decides to leave Shredder and the Foot Clan. She finds Anne in Quebec, which is where this story began!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Are you kidding? Shredder is still alive?" Raph groaned and flopped backwards on the floor. Their living room was large and could house all of the massive turtles. Anne had peeled off her leather jacket to reveal a subtle body clothed in a tight black tank top and he couldn't stop staring. She had a few scratches on her arms from where the leather tore and she'd hit the pavement. Donnie offered to clean out her wounds, so she smiled and accepted his offer. Raphael was watching angrily.

Karai had revealed the truth about Shredder—that he had survived the fall from Sack's tower and was still working with Sacks to retrieve the mutagen from the turtles' blood. After Raph had stopped yelling about how 'the ass won't just die' and 'Master Splinter is going to be so pissed about this' and 'how do we know you're telling the truth,' Karai had finally been able to elaborate about her involvement and more about how she'd abandoned Shredder and his diabolical schemes.

While she spoke, Anne watched Leonardo curiously. He was listening to Karai with rapt attention, but she wasn't sure if he held any feelings beyond ally for Karai. His facial expressions were controlled and he didn't reveal anything. Anne wished he would show something just so she could confirm whether he was attracted to Karai.

"The last I was with Master Shredder, he was beginning his training at a remote cabin with Sacks. He needed to strengthen his body after so many months of healing."

"Do you know where the cabin is? We can just go there and attack Shredder while he's down." Mikey told Karai, eyes alight behind his orange mask.

"That wouldn't work. He's probably long gone… or he has a hundred Foot bots protecting him. We'd never survive." Donnie had finished helping Anne, so he focused on taking apart the salvaged Foot bot parts they'd grabbed from the scene. Karai didn't bother correcting Donnie. She didn't know where Shredder had disappeared to after she'd run off. The cabin's location was too widely known and dangerous for him to remain there.

Mikey seemed to consider this, then he finally just shrugged and began whirling his nunchaku around.

"He'll come for us eventually." Karai said, leaning back against the arm of the couch. "Probably not any time soon. I betrayed him, though, and Anne faked her own death to get away from him. He'll want revenge."

"It's not safe for you." Leo said, suddenly alarmed. Anne took note of this, tucking his concern away for further investigation. Karai cocked her head to the side, wondering. "You two should come with us to the lair so Shredder can't hurt either of you."

"We can take care of ourselves." Anne insisted. "And either way, Shredder won't kill Karai. She's his favorite."

"Gee, thanks." Karai muttered sarcastically.

"It would still be safer if you stayed in the lair." Raphael's statement caused each of his brother's mouths to fall open. The most hardheaded, rude, mean, and _untrusting_ brother was agreeing with Leo about revealing their secret hideout to Shredder's daughters? Even Donnie glanced up from his fiddling.

"We'll think about it." Karai said quickly, not wanting another argument between Anne and Raphael. "First, you two need to explain exactly how you know each other." After an awkward pause, Anne finally huffed and began the lengthy story about their time together as children, ultimately leading up to Raphael revealing his identity and Anne saying good-bye not long after.

"So… you met Raph when you were a kid?" Mikey asked her curiously, leaning on his folded arms. He rested his head on the arm of the chair, almost close enough to touch her and eye level with her breasts. Raph was fuming at this point.

"Yes." Anne said warily and glanced at him.

"I snuck out a few times with I was about six and met Anne. We became friends, but then she had to leave and go to Japan to become an acrobat and kunoichi."

"With me." Interjected Karai helpfully. "Master Shredder only took Anne in because she was his blood and because he wanted me to have competition so I could become a better kunoichi."

"Then he tried to have me killed!" Anne shouted, angered by Karai's nonchalant tone.

"Oh, yeah. And that." Karai winced, swallowing. She was perched on the other end of the couch. Leo was sitting at the base, leaning the back of his head against her leg. Raphael thought they looked too comfortable together and fumed a little more. "I never knew whether or not you would come back from a mission. Until you didn't."

"Don't act like you cared." Anne growled, glaring at Karai. Even though she was dedicated to Karai now, sometimes her resentment would sneak up on her. Karai had been horrible to Anne when they were children, but she was determined to let that animosity go once and for all. "You liked it when I wasn't around anymore."

Karai yelled back, "Don't pretend you knew how I felt. I didn't care, not at first. When I began to figure out how crazy Master Shredder was, I realized how badly I treated you." Anne just blew air out of her nose, something she did when she was angry.

"Forget it. Let's just figure out how Shredder is manufacturing robot Foot soldiers."

"It's Sacks for sure. He's the only one with that kind of technology." Karai insisted, absentmindedly stroking the tails of Leo's mask.

"Sacks is still holed up in his stupid hideout. It can't be him." Anne sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. "So is the Shredder. Maybe someone new is leading the Foot."

"Was there anyone who wanted the position while you were in charge, Karai?" Donnie used the end of a blanket to wipe dirt of his glasses, then placed them back over his eyes. He squinted at the dark-haired woman.

"No. As soon as I gave it up and went to find Anne, Shredder took over again and found a new secret hideout so I wouldn't know his location anymore. I guess since all of his followers are robots, it's easy for him to run the Foot."

Raph said, "Where is his hideout? We can just find him and take him down—permanently this time. Donnie was right about the cabin, but maybe—"

"The whole point is that his hideout is _secret_. We don't know where it is." He glared at Anne, not appreciating her attitude. Ever since he'd been an ass to her, she'd paid him back twice as much. The pizza Mikey ordered had been devoured in seconds, but Anne refused to speak to Raphael while they ate. When they did speak, she was coarse and pert with her words.

"But," Anne said triumphantly, "I can figure it out. Shredder likes to find one place and never moves. His position will eventually reveal itself. Once we know where Shredder is, I'll sneak in and do recon."

"Recon?" Leo asked, puzzled.

"That's her spy talk. After our father sent her on her last mission, Anne decided that it would be a smart plan to become a spy and steal for wealthy business men." Karai narrowed her eyes. "Which, by the way, you told me you would stop."

"Cool." Mikey said excitedly.

"I told you. Last job and then I'm done."

"What are you doing now?" Donnie wondered.

"It's classified—"

"Stealing priceless artifacts from the eighth richest man in the world for some corrupt broker." That was the lie that Anne told Karai to placate her. Anne didn't want to tell Karai the truth now, but BB might be involved with the situation.

Mikey randomly whispered to Anne, "You have hair the color of wheat. It's pretty." Anne blinked in surprise, but couldn't help smiling anyway. Raphael suddenly leaped to his feet, startling everyone.

"Can we talk? In private?" Raphael managed to grind out through his teeth.

"Since you asked so nicely…" muttered Anne when he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room and down the hallway so the other turtles wouldn't be able to listen into their conversation. They made it to Anne's bedroom where Raphael pushed her inside and slammed the door. Anne whirled around, hands on hips, and yelled, "What's your problem? I don't remember you being so mean."

"And I don't remember you being so worldly and… and hot!" Anne's mouth dropped open and Raphael ground the heel of his hand into his eyes. "Stupid… stupid… Gotta learn ta keep my mouth shut." Anne noticed that whenever Raphael got flustered or angry that his accent became more pronounced. "Why the hell ain't ya lookin' at me or talkin' ta me?"

"I have been tal—"

"Is it because of how I look? It bothers ya now?"

"No!" Anne screamed so loudly that he finally shut up. "No, you idiot! I didn't care how you looked when we were kids and I don't care now!"

"Then what's your problem?" Raphael was trying to calm down. He didn't want to upset Anne or yell at her. Her little hands were clenched in anger and her colorless eyes were bright and fiery.

"My problem? _My problem_?" So much for not getting her angry. "You're the one who had a fit when you found out I was Shredder's daughter. I thought you were disgusted with me!"

"No… I just…" Raph sighed, "I'm… sorry 'bout that, kitten. You were right. I shouldn't have jumped ta conclusions." Anne thought that Raph was telling a lot of people that he was wrong, they were right tonight. The niceness of his apology seemed to pain him, so she figured he wasn't used to saying the words 'I'm sorry.'

"Look, Raph, I don't think you've noticed that you and I are two different species. I mean we couldn't even—"

"Havea relationship? Why tha hell not?"

Anne tried to find a way to word her next few sentences in a nice way, but she couldn't see how without offending him. "Because you… you don't even have a penis!" That came out way wrong. Anne wanted to punch or kick herself for shoving her boot up her ass. "I mean, well…"

Raph gaped at her, but he quickly recovered. "Don't have… Don't insult me, woman. I gotta dick. And I tell ya right now, it's bigger than any human man's. You'd like it deep in your p—"

"Where? Where would you even keep it?" Anne was more curious now and wasn't sure she believed him. She placed her hands on her hips again and eyed Raphael. He took a step closer, but she wasn't going to be intimidated.

"Turtles keep it tucked inside their carapace." Raph said, grinning down at her. Anne suddenly noticed just how big Raph was… which meant… Oh. Anne was petite. At only five two, Raph was easily two heads taller and her eyes were level with the top of his plastron. She stared at his three thick fingers and wondered just how big he really was. Would he even fit? "You wanna see?"

She _did_ want to see. Not because she was nosy, but because she was aroused by this mutant turtle. She wondered if Karai had ever done anything with Leo. Anne certainly wasn't a virgin, but she imagined that having sex with a turtle was probably different than with a man. Her breathing was beginning to get heavier. Still… "We can't now. Not with everyone just in the living room."

"Fuck 'em." Raph said and grabbed her. Anne gasped when she was lifted in the air. Raph took a few steps forward and pushed her against the wall hard enough to make a sound, but not hard enough to hurt her. Anne's legs wrapped around Raph's shell instinctively as he grasped her mouth with his own. Raph didn't really have lips, but he sure as hell could kiss. As he probed her mouth with his thick, rough tongue, his fingers dipped lower, caressing Anne's plump bottom. He ran a hand across her exposed stomach, pushing her tank top over her bra. Anne gasped in his mouth. Her sounds excited Raph further and he couldn't help when he bumped her against the wall again and accidently knocked a frame off a nail. It clanged against the floor, but Anne could care less.

She was so hot and turned on that he could have destroyed her room and she wouldn't have cared. Anne wrapped her hands behind his bald head, stroking the sensitive skin just below the dip of his plastron. She broke their kiss long enough so that she could trail her hot mouth down his neck. She licked the skin her fingers had just set on fire. Raph groaned and ground against her harder.

Her weight felt like nothing to Raph. The only strain he felt while holding her was coming from inside his carapace, aching to be released.

Meanwhile, the others were concerned at the banging and crashing they heard in the other room. "Should we, ah, check on them?" Donnie wondered.

Mikey squeaked. "You don't think they're hurting each other, do you? Anne could probably do some damage to Raph."

Leo and Karai, the more mature ones of the group, had figured out what was going on in Anne's bedroom. "Probably just working off some anger." Offered Leo. "Sounds about right," agreed Karai, rolling her eyes at her sister's behavior.

Donnie considered this. Realization suddenly dawned on him. "Ooh..." He snickered and wondered how the hell Raph of all turtles was getting some action. Mikey, as usual, was still clueless.

Raph suckled the soft flesh of Anne's neck, dipping lower. She was so smooth and her skin felt so nice against his fingers. He jerked her bra cups down and caught one nipple in his teeth. Anne cried out, pulling his head closer to her breasts. Yes, yes, yes! _She likes it rough_ , thought Raphael. He nipped her nipple lightly, watching her reaction. It was tantalizingly erotic to watch her eyes flicker in ecstasy.

"Raph..." she breathed, digging her nails into the back of his neck and shoulder. His skin was hard, though, and he barely felt it. Raph massaged her other breast, tweaking her nipple between two of his thick fingers. He switched, moving his mouth to give her other breast some attention. Anne's legs were quivering around his shell. Raph thrust her harder against the wall-

"Raph!" They suddenly heard Leo call. "Raph! C'mon we gotta go!" Right, thought Raph. We have to go tell Master Splinter about the new development.

He reluctantly pulled away from Anne. "I'm coming, Fearless!" Raph stared at Anne as she tried to catch her breath. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair mussed, and her nipples were hard and pink. She was also sporting a few bite marks on her breasts. She blinked as if coming out of a trance and pulled her bra and shirt down. Raphael still held her wrapped around him, though. He touched her braid lightly, letting the silky length fall heavily to her back. "We'll finish this later." He promised and sealed it with a hard kiss before easing her down on the ground.

Raph couldn't believe he'd just made out with Anne and that she wasn't disgusted. In fact, she looked like she was about to tell him to stay when Leo called out again.

"Later." She agreed and flashed Raphael a crooked smile.

* * *

 **What did you think? Let me know! This is my longest chapter so far. I've written the next chapter, but I think I'm going to switch it up a bit so I can develop Raph & Anne's relationship and Leo & Karai's relationship a little bit more. **


	6. Chapter 4 (M)

Later for Raph apparently meant only a few hours.

Karai grilled Anne about her childhood friend in the kitchen while they snacked on leftover spaghetti. "Look, I knew he was a turtle." Anne said, sticking a meatball with her fork. Karai was perched on the counter waiting for her portion to finish heating up in the microwave. It was still beyond Karai how she had gotten to this part in her life—potential allies with the turtles and best friends with her sister, who she had shunned her entire younger years.

"He showed you?"

"We were only five and six. Neither of us even knew the consequences of what would happen." Anne sighed, "After I went to Japan, I tricked myself into believing that Raph was just a figment of my imagination. I must have created him in my mind while I was on the streets after my mom left me. Hah."

Karai thought that Anne almost sounded bitter. She felt guilty all of the sudden. Anne had had a friend here in New York before she was forced to become Master Shredder's pupil. He'd beaten her into thinking it was all a lie and Karai had helped. Just add her to the list of people I've hurt, Karai thought. The microwave dinged.

"I'm sorry," Karai muttered, "I've never been a good sister to you. I don't deserve your friendship now."

Anne snorted. "Karai, you and I were both horrible people, but we were only horrible when we followed Shredder. He raised us and molded us into killing machines that held no regard for human life."

"We finally escaped him."

"Yes,"

They sat in silence with their meatballs for a few minutes before Anne suddenly perked up, a mischievous grin on her lips. "So… you and Leo, huh? He seems interested in you." She also wiggled her eyebrows, which made Karai laugh.

"It's probably never going to happen. I don't even know if I want it. He's a _turtle_." Anne thought back to Raph pushing her against the wall. A turtle, yes, but he certainly had human appetites.

"I bet they have huge dicks."

"Anne!"

"I'm serious. Probably massive."

Karai looked at Anne. "How would you know?"

"Um…" Anne sprang up from her seat. "I should probably put my plate in the dishwasher. Yep, I'm gonna do that." Anne rushed out of the room. Their living quarters were large, but sparse. They'd only been there a few weeks so far, but Anne wondered if they might make New York their permanent residence.

After taking a shower and brushing her teeth in her adjoining bathroom, Anne pulled on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and another black tank top. She considered staying up to read for a while longer, but it was already almost midnight and she decided to just go to sleep instead. Unfortunately for Anne, she couldn't find a comfortable position. She tossed and turned and cursed Raphael for leaving her in such an uppity state. "He did this on purpose." Anne muttered to herself. She couldn't hear the TV in the other room, so she figured that Karai was already in bed and fast asleep.

After a few minutes, Anne heard a knock on her bedroom window. She reached for one of her fans, but relaxed when she saw bright green eyes through her curtain. Anne rolled out of bed and unlocked the window; Raphael slid it open easily, letting in a gust of cool wind.

"Forget something, Raphie?"

"Yeah, my night cap." He held out his three fingered hand to Anne and gave her a crooked grin. "Wanna see somethin' cool, babe?" Anne cocked her head to the side, her damp hair falling to cover her shoulder. Still, Anne realized that she trusted the turtle ninja and took his hand. He helped her out the window and onto the fire escape. "Hang on." She almost protested when he swung her into his arms, but figured that he had the right idea considering she was barefoot.

He climbed to the top of her building and took off, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. They moved at incredible speeds that Anne knew she never would have been able to mimic. Part of his mutation, Anne guessed. The night was cold and she shivered, curling her toes. Raphael pulled her tighter against his plastron. Anne took this time to study older Raph. She had noticed that he was the most muscular out of his brothers. His green skin was also the darkest and almost emerald in color.

Karai told her that they lived in the sewer, but he was surprisingly clean and smelled like an animal and not trash.

"Take a look." Anne blinked in surprise and gazed out at the view. He'd stopped running and held her over an open precipice. Her eyes widened. He'd taken her to the water's edge near the piers, but they were standing on the top of a taller building. The water glimmered black, reflecting the city's lights. It was choppy tonight. A bridge that Anne didn't know the name of was lit up, but there were few cars that passed over it at the late hour.

"How did you find this place?"

"When you've got brothers as annoying as mine, you figure out how to get away from them for a while." Anne smirked and glanced at Raph's face. His beak was pursed in a neutral expression, but his eyes glowed unnaturally. He complained about his brothers, but Anne knew that he loved them and would do anything for them. He had an old scar on his mouth, Anne noted. Anne grasped the tails of his mask in her hand and twirled them around her fingers.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Wanted ta be romantic,"

He sat on the edge of the building, holding Anne to his chest. She settled on his lap and idly brushed her deft fingers across his plastron, trying to see what areas of his body were most sensitive. "Look, Annie…" She paused, bracing herself for whatever he had to say. Did he change his mind? Did Raph still want her? He looked unsure of himself, which was probably an emotion that he didn't feel often. "I… uh… I'm sure you realized this, but women don't exactly find us attractive. We never got tha opportunity to…"

"Have sex?" Anne provided, continuing her examination. She wasn't a coy woman and preferred to be transparent and say what she meant.

"Yeah." Muttered Raph. He looked away, down at the water, embarrassed. Earlier, he'd been confident in his abilities to seduce Anne, but he'd realized that he was wholly inexperienced in that area. He didn't even know if Anne would enjoy having sex with him, or if it was even possible. He had urges, especially when he read some of the magazines that he and Mikey sometimes found thrown away.

Anne traced her fingers across his mouth, touching his scar. "So? You're a virgin. And a mutant turtle. I don't exactly expect you to be an expert." She leaned forward and kissed his face, then his mouth. He had a different texture, but it wasn't disgusting—in fact, she didn't mind it at all. Raphael groaned and returned the pressure, tangling his hand with her silky hair. Anne's hands flitted across his plastron and she brushed her fingers across his muscular thighs. "You…" Anne breathed as he tilted her head to the side and pressed his mouth to her neck and bare shoulder, "Kiss… just… fine."

She wiggled a little bit in his lap, grinding her ass against the bottom of Raph's plastron. He stopped all movement, clenching his lips together. _Can't freak her out…_ Anne hardly noticed his discomfort and continued her movements, touching the thinner skin on his sides. Raphael couldn't hold it in; a churl bubbled out of his mouth. He buried his face in her neck, hoping she wasn't disgusted.

Anne giggled. "Did you just… growl at me?"

"No… it's, ah, called a churl. Turtles make that sound when they're aroused." _Now I sound like Donnie_. Raph suddenly jumped to his feet. Anne gasped and clutched his neck tightly, afraid she was about to go over the edge of the building. Raph held her tightly, though, so she relaxed.

"Where to now?"

"I think I need to take you home." Raph told her formally and he swiftly jumped to the next rooftop. Soon enough, Anne was crawling through her still open window. She turned back to Raph to kiss him good-bye, but he was already halfway up the fire escape.

"Hey!" Anne called angrily and he halted. "You get back here." Raph groaned, but turned around and made his way to her reluctantly. He made little sound as he walked on the metal fire escape. He stopped a few feet away from her. Anne struggled not to roll her eyes and leaned further out the window, grabbing his arm. "Raph… I don't want you to feel uncomfortable just because you're inexperienced."

"You know that's not the problem."

Anne sighed, "I know. I'm sorry. Just… don't shut down on me like that. I don't care if you're a mutant turtle… I'm still turned on by you. I don't even care if you rumble when you're hot for me either."

Her plan worked. Raph flashed her an amused, semi-grin. "Look, Annie, how 'bout we take it easy for a few days? If ya still want me, then I'll let ya teach me all ya naughty ways."

She expected Raph to jump through the window right then and take her, but she was going to respect his wishes. Even if she was ready to be taken. They were, after all, different species. Who knew what dilemmas they would face if they chose to really be together? The thought of teaching Raph how to pleasure a woman also had its appeal. Anne felt like a slutty temptress. "You'll let me, huh?"

"I feel like our dominating personalities are gonna to end up gettin' us into trouble."

"Probably," Anne chirped and kissed him lightly on his beak. Raph sighed and deepened the kiss, arm around her waist, holding her firmly against his plastron. When they separated, she said, "I'll see you tomorrow night. Okay?"

"Wouldn't miss it, babe."


End file.
